zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xiu
Hu Yan Jue Luo Xiu (呼延覺羅‧脩), shortened Hu Yan Xiu (呼延脩), is a minor character in KO One, and later a main character of The X-Family and K.O.3an Guo. He is the leader and guitarist in the band, Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) and a guardian of the Iron Dimension. ''KO One'' In KO One (終極一班), he only appears alongside of his band to play music with Wang Da Dong as a method to improve his powers via musical atmospheres. In this series, he has no lines of his own. ''The X-Family'' In [[The X-Family|''The X-Family]] (終極一家), Xiu becomes the key figure that connects the Gold and Iron Dimensions. Xiu, who is revealed to be a denizen of the Iron Dimension, becomes assigned with the mission of finding the three Iron Dimensional counterparts of Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu, and use the counterparts to restore their lost powers in hopes to turn the war between good and evil in their favor. His search eventually leads to a high school student, Xia Tian; an enemy-turned-ally Lan Ling Wang; and the Iron Dimension's ruler, Jiu Wu. Each of the boys has a respective problem that keeps them from restoring their alternate personas' powers. In the end, they all overcome their problems and are enabled to travel to the Gold Dimension and restore our three former heroes' powers. ''K.O.3an Guo In K.O.3an Guo (終極三國), Xiu develops the most essential role throughout the series. After peace was restored to the worlds, Xiu takes Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu on a trip to the Silver Dimension. There, Da Dong accidentally causes a gigantic rock to fall down on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. Because they look exactly alike, they decide to bring Liu Bei to the Gold Dimension where they provide medical treatment while Xiu stays behind in the Silver Dimension and assume Liu Bei's identity until he recovers. His involvement slowly affects the balance of the universe, causing unpredictable catastrophes in other worlds. From this experience, he begins to learn the responsibilities of a reliable older brother; the bliss of having brother-like friends; and the qualities needed for a leader. Later, he meets and falls for Liu Bei's destined future third wife, Sun Shang Xiang, which further complicates the situation as he finds himself becoming emotionally attached to the Silver Dimension. When Dong Han Academy fell into great disarray, he moved the school to Jiang Dong High School's Jingzhou Building. However, he and his friends encounter endless obstacles that nearly lead them to death. In the 45th Round, Cao Cao reclaims Dong Han Academy after a hard battle with Yuan Shao and returns to re-organize the institution, however, Xiu and everyone else find themselves unable to leave Jiang Dong due to their respective problems. When Ah Xiang asks Xiu to help her family instead, he pays Cao Cao a visit to talk peace in order to prevent a war from happening, but the conversation takes a disastrous turn and Xiu is rendered wounded. This angers Xiu to the point that he loses trust in Cao Cao and officially proclaims them as enemies. He joins forces with the Sun family and travels to another school to help a headmaster. But when he arrives, the headmaster is attacked by two bandits. After he was saved, he asks Xiu to take up the role of acting headmaster for his school. It is later revealed in the 51st Round that Xiu has been taken back to the Iron Dimension under Jiu Wu's orders as a means to protect those he holds dear in the Silver Dimension and has permanently switched back identities with the real Liu Bei. After Sun Jian's refusal to return to the Iron Dimension in peace and kidnaps Ah Xiang while opening the portal of Mie to create a gigantic army, Xiu returns to the Silver Dimension as leader of Dong Cheng Wei to stop him by all means. By this time, his identity is finally revealed to everyone he knew in the Silver Dimension. Joined with Cao Cao, Champion, Xiao Qiao, and the Five Tiger Generals, they run into a difficult battle with Ye Si Ti in the 52nd ''and ''53rd Rounds. Although difficult at first, they gain victory in the end with assistance from Sun Quan and Xia Tian. In a one month flashforward, Xiu and Ah Xiang have returned to the Iron Dimension. While waiting for Ah Xiang at a local café, he receives a phone call from Guan Yu, who informs him of everything that happened after their departure. Ah Xiang arrives shortly after their conversation, and Xiu gives her a promising ring. Personality In ''The X-Family'', Xiu displayed a cool, calm and clever character, who almost never smiled. He dedicated most of his life into protecting the universe rather than finding a life of his own. In K.O.3an Guo, ''he has a large change of character as he develops more comedic traits, often involved with comedic incidents; he also becomes more of a passionate person. Xia Liu once commented that the Silver Dimension had affected his intelligence and calm character, as he got affected by his friends in the Silver Dimension. Relationships Friendships :'The Iron Dimension''' *'Xia Tian' (夏天) At first he thought that Xia Tian was just a muggle, but when he sensed his special powers he started suspecting that Xia Tian might have the potential to become the legendary Ultimate Iron Man, so he becomes Xia Tian's guitar teacher and later trainer, and eventually friends. *'Deng' (鐙), [[Ming|'Ming']] (冥) and [[Jie|'Jie']] (戒) Basically, they are mere teammates of Dong Cheng Wei, and only meet during practice or when out on a mission together. However, they do indeed care for each other, as they all went through difficult training before they became Dong Cheng Wei. In ''K.O.3an Guo'', they become his only connection to his home world. *'a Chord' While a Chord was their lead vocalist, he and Xiu shared a close friendship. a Chord enjoyed to make fun of his love life, but Xiu usually dismissed it. *'Lan Ling Wang' (蘭陵王) Xiu and Lan Ling Wang aren't specifically close, and their relationship is vague. Initially, as Lan Ling Wang is the alternate counterpart of his friend, Wang Ya Se, he has had problems to overcome their issues as they were enemies at the time. After Lan Ling Wang lost his powers and switched to their side, they began to develop a balanced friendship. Both are willing to help each other out whenever possible. *'Jiu Wu' (灸舞) Xiu treats Jiu Wu with loyalty and respect as the ruler of their dimension. Though their relationship is mostly based on partnership, they also treat each other as friends. Jiu Wu always open to Xiu's ideas, and Xiu is always willing to listen to his complains of the pressure upon him. In the 23rd round of K.O.3an Guo, Jiu Wu telepathically instructs Xiu to defeat a group of demons. :The Gold Dimension *'Wang Da Dong' (汪大東), Wang Ya Se (王亞瑟) and Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) Since KO One, he has been really good friends with Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu. Often sing together to improve their powers. During the events of The X-Family, he helps them find their alternate counterparts in the Iron Dimension in hopes to restore their powers. Even after their powers are restored, they remain good friends. :The Silver Dimension , Xiu, Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, Zhang Fei & Guan Yu]] *'Guan Yu' (關羽) After they become sworn brothers, Xiu slowly forms a brother-like bond with Guan Yu. However, he has to keep him in the dark about his true identity, which sometimes annoys him. When they were having broken hearts respectively, they tried to comfort each other. Xiu once asked how he would feel if he were someone else other than Liu Bei. He responded that no matter who he was, their brotherhood will always be true. (29th Round) Even after he finds out about his identity, he still considers him as his brother and holds no resentment to his secrecy. *'Zhang Fei' (張飛) Zhang Fei is his closest brother. While Xiu impersonates Liu Bei, Zhang Fei is the only one who knows of his true identity. And because of that, he has no problem sharing secrets with him. *'Zhao Yun' (趙雲), Ma Chao (馬超) and Huang Zhong (黃忠) After Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong joined forces with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to free Xiu, they formed a strong brotherhood with one another. Although he is not one of the Five Tiger Generals, he is counted as one of them and acts as their leader. They continue to think of him as their big brother after his identity was revealed. *'Cao Cao' (曹操) Xiu was at first suspicious of Cao Cao's motives, mostly based upon his knowledge of the original Cao Cao from ancient China. Cao Cao is always suspicious of what Xiu is hiding. But as they spend more time together, they become close companions, which makes Xiu doubt his suspicion at times. Xiu is often worried that they will become enemies in the future, because everything that happens in the Silver Dimension greatly links to the events of Three Kingdoms. Their relationship is seriously strained when Cao Cao gets framed by the real Liu Bei for wounding him. However, they reconcile after Xiu told him the truth, including his secret identity. *'Diao Chan' (貂蟬) and Xiao Qiao (小喬) They share a genuine friendship and are always willing to help each other out in times of need. Xiao Qiao finds out about his identity in the [Round. *'Da Qiao' (大喬) While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han Academy to investigate Sun Ce's missing case, Xiu treated her with kindness despite she hated Guan Yu because he was the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu was exonerated. Initially, he treated her with abnormal kindness because of her resemblance to Han, her alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension and his former crush. *'Zhuge Liang' (諸葛亮) Xiu/Liu Bei initially praised Zhuge Liang for his intelligence, but became disappointed when he found out that his intelligence was in fact a sham. However, they come together again after he found out that Zhuge Liang owned part of Dong Han Academy's landmark, which helped them save the school from getting completely victed. Love Life *'Han' (寒) Xiu and Han had a tendency to fight each other the second they see each other due to a genetic hatred, but they manage to overcome that. He later secretly develops a soft spot for Han but does not allow himself to fall in love with her because of his duty. Whenever someone asks questions about his love life, he just replies "Dong Cheng Wei only plays music, and don't talk about love (東城衛只彈琴不談情)". Jiu Wu once asked why he didn't seize his chance to be with Han when she and Xia Tian were misunderstood as half-siblings. He replied that he just hoped they would have a happy ending now that there was nothing separating them anymore. Over time, his feelings died out. *'Sun Shang Xiang' (孫尚香) Xiu first meets Sun Shang Xiang in the Silver Dimension while assuming the identity of Liu Bei. After Shang Xiang helped them rescue Cao Cao and Guan Yu from execution, Xiu develops a crush on her and begins to write a song about her called "The Distance of an Angel" (天使的距離). He is happily stunned by her sudden transfer to their school and subsequently move into their home. As they spend more time together, their affections become more obvious. When he first finds out that she was engaged, he is stunned and unable to prevent her from leaving. After she left, he falls into deep depression and eventually suffers from heart attacks whenever someone mentions the word "xiang" (香) in his presence. In the end, he works up the courage to look for Ah Xiang and stop her from marrying Yuan Shao. Xiu becomes so attached to Ah Xiang that he finds it hard to face the fact that he will have to leave her when the time comes. When he gets selected by the school union to war at He Dong Institute, he sorrowfully expresses his feelings to her. They also share their first kiss the night before the election. In the 29th Round, they come close to separating when the real Liu Bei unexpectedly returns. However, Liu Bei is later found fatally injured, allowing Xiu to stay a while longer. He continuously tries to find a way to be with her without disrupting the world order. In the 35th Round, he catches Ah Xiang using spells from his dimension and mistakes her origins until he finds out that she learned them from Xia Liu; a powerful senior from the Iron Dimension. They temporarily separate when Ah Xiang's brother, Sun Quan, comes to bring her home. In the 39th Round, Xiu rushes to Jiang Dong after he receives a mysterious video pointing Ah Xiang in danger and they share a short reunion. Not soon after do they hear about Yuan Shao's banning of Dong Han Academy and they are all forced to move into Jiang Dong's Jingzhou Building to continue their education. However, Ah Xiang gets locked away by her brother and father, thus prevents Xiu from seeing her despite they are in the same landmark again. In between his absence of the 42nd and 46th Rounds, he is taken to a corrupted dimension by Jiu Wu, who explains what destiny would befall Ah Xiang and the Silver Dimension if they decide to stay together. In the 47th Round, he is forced to participate in a contest for a marriage arrangement with Ah Xiang, only to lose the competition (it's because he allowed Sun Quan to win in order to prevent their engagement). That same night, he sees how his secrecy causes pain to Ah Xiang and bursts out the truth. Despite having found out that he is not Liu Bei, she accepts his real identity quickly and they agree to continue their relationship until the time comes for them to separate. She then gives him a ring of confession; something that can only be given once in a lifetime. Near the end of the series, they find out from Ah Xiang's father that they are really denizens of the Iron Dimension and that her father is plotting to dominate their worlds. During the final confrontation, Ah Xiang falls under her father's control and fights Xiu until his love brings her back. Their love story leads to a happy ending when they return to the Iron Dimension together and are able to live happily ever after. Nicknames *"Xiao Xiu Xiu" (小脩脩 / Little Xiu Xiu) by Gui Long. *"Da Ge" (大哥 / Big Brother) by the Five Tiger Generals *"Liu Bei" (劉備) by most people in the Silver Dimension. *"Liu Xiong" (劉兄 / Brother Liu) by Cao Cao. *"Liu Da Ge" (劉大哥 / Big Bro Liu ) by Hua Tuo and Gan Zhao Lie. *"Ah De" (阿德) by Sun Shang Xiang, later changes to "Bei Bei" (備備). She only uses this nicknames when they are alone. After finding out about his true identity, she switches to calling him "Xiu" (脩). *"Bei Ge Ge" (備哥哥 / Bro Bei ) by Gan Zhao Lie. *"Jia Liu Bei" (假劉備 / Fake Liu Bei) by Zhuge Liang. *"Liu Xuan De" (劉玄德) once by Sun Shang Xiang. *"A Huo" (A貨 / Fake) by Liu Bei. Specialty Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. He once used telepathic communication to contact his friends in another world. He can use a spell to talk fast and for the listeners to hear clearly; which he later passes on to Da Dong as he demonstrates in the first episode of K.O.3an Guo when he explains to Zhang Fei about the dimensions' order. Other than spellcasting, he can use music instruments to produce atmospheres with various special effects, such as amplifying or restoring another person's power, creating force fields, etc. On special occasions, Xiu has performed a rare ability of teleportation to bring his group into action. This power was never used again after the end of The X-Family. In the 47th Round, he is shown to be fairly good in archery, and was commented by Sun Quan to have excellent hearing range, and can also detect air movements. According to Ye Si Ti in episode 53 he's powerful enough to fight Chi Mei and Wang Liang ;Heart Shift (攝心術) Xiu's special ability is to utilize a spell called "Heart Shift" (攝心術) to control his victim's actions accorded to his bidding. He can also combine this spell with his music to repress his opponent. This ability has been passed down from his family for generations. ;Divine Wind Slash (神風斬) In ''K.O.3an Guo'', he demonstrates a new, more powerful attack called Divine Wind Slash (神風斬). It has the strength to drive away everything in sight in the form of whirling wind. Weapons ;Divine Wind Guitar Pick (神風鎞克) In The X-Family, his only weapon is a guitar pick called "Divine Wind Guitar Pick" (神風鎞克), which has the power to increase its master's magical abilities and produce healing energy. In the 33rd Round of K.O.3an Guo, he is seen utilizing this item when he plays his magical guitar. ;Little Wasp (小黃蜂) In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu mainly utilizes a yellow electric guitar called "Little Wasp" (小黃蜂) as his personal weapon to create various forms of musical atmospheres in battle. Using the energy emitted from this guitar allows him to weaken demons and to transfer energy, as well as defeating his enemies with specific music scripts. ;Demon Subduing Cymbals (剋魔鈸) In the 31st Round, Xia Liu lends him his personal weapon, the Demon Subduing Cymbals, to help him reduce Guan Yu's demonic powers. He continued to use them until Guan Yu's evil essence was removed from his body and returned them to Xia Liu. ;Clear Rainbow Purple Lightning (青虹紫電) In the 37th Round, a powerful wizard named Zuo Ci temporarily borrows a magical electric guitar called "Clear Rainbow Purple Lightning" (青虹紫電) to Xiu to help him advance in defeating Dong Zhuo. After they defeat him, he returns the instrument to Zuo Ci. ;Scarlet Flame Fairy (赤焰精靈) In the 47th Round, Ah Xiang borrows her Scarlet Flame Fairy bow to help Xiu utilize arrows in a contest with Sun Quan. After he "lost" the contest, he returns to weapon to Ah Xiang. Original Power-user of Wind Xiu is the "original power-user of wind" (風的原位異能行者), one of five power-users born with the ability to manifest one elemental power. He is the first to transfer his power to Xia Tian as well as telling him to find the other four original power-users. In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu discovers that Zhao Yun is also an original power-user of wind. Together, they can combine their powers to produce expanded energy effects that are usually beyond their reach. (20th Round) Alternate Counterpart The Silver Dimension Xiu has an alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension named Liu Bei, who initially intended to take over the schools and become king of his world. But thanks to Da Dong's unexpected intervention, his plan fell apart before he could execute it. Notes *Xiu has had the most screen time out of all characters throughout the series. Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main characters Category:Original Power-users Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Cross-over characters Category:Musicians